1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fastener apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved blind fastener assembly utilizing a bolt and anchor member operative to effect securement of a plurality of workpieces together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blind fastener structure is indicated in the prior art, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,577; 3,537,271; 5,009,556; 3,521,521; and 4,832,548.
The instant invention is addressed to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for easily positioned anchor tube cooperative with a bolt member to effect expansion of the anchor tube in the securement of a plurality of workpieces together and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.